


Just Another Day

by pairatime



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the tw_slash challenge #2: Anti-romance. I’d like to give a huge thanks to littledrop this story would not be half as good it not for her.

“It’s past three, you're late. Now get your ass in here.” Bosco scolded as he opened the door to reveal Jimmy standing on his doorstep.

“I have pizza and beer,” Jimmy replied, and he held up a pizza and a six pack as a peace offering before walking in past Bosco, giving him a grin. “You have the game set up?”

“Yeah, I should have started it without you. Now give me that beer and get on the couch,” Bosco ordered, and he grabbed the beer from Jimmy to throw it in the fridge.

Jimmy dropped off his coat and made his way into the living room. He put the pizza on the coffee table and swiped a slice, before grabbing the TV remote and jumping on the couch. He sprawled all out over it with his feet dangling over one arm as he rested his head on the other.

“Hey, fireboy. Catch!” Bosco tossed a beer to Jimmy. “And stop taking up the whole damn couch, jag off. Why do you always do that?”

“Gee, thanks,” the firefighter said, as he grabbed the flying can. He sat the beer down next to the pizza and turned on the TV starting the video at the wrap up of the pre-game show. He then opened the thrown beer. “You know why I like it,” he added grinning.

Bosco rolled his eyes as he grabbed Jimmy’s beer taking a long drink before Jimmy could grab it back. Bosco smirked as he slid into the spot Jimmy’s head had just been, “You may like it but I don’t.”

“You think so?” Jimmy shot back. He turned his head away from the TV as he lowered his upper body down onto Bosco’s lap, he then rubbed his face into Bosco’s crotch and nipping at it with his teeth, “You like it, I can feel it,”

“Stop that. Game now, sex later,” Bosco said, and he grabbed the remote from Jimmy and hit play.

Two hours later the pizza was gone and the box filled with crunched beer cans. The game was winding down and Jimmy still had his head on Bosco’s lap, though he had turned to see the TV better. Over him, Bosco watched the last play of the game and ran his fingers through Jimmy’s hair.

“Man, that last play had to hurt,” Jimmy said as he added another empty to the pile.

“He scored, that’s what counts. Did you have money on the game?” Bosco asked, and he turned Jimmy’s head to face him.

“No, Kim wouldn’t let me see Joey if she thought I was still doing that.” Jimmy gave Bosco a quick peck on the lips and sat up.

“Good! Nice to see you’re not completely stupid. How is Joey?” Bosco pulled Jimmy back for a longer kiss, and slipped one hand under Jimmy’s shirt.

“He's good; he’s in a play on the fifteenth. He’s a rain cloud,” Jimmy panted. He broke the kiss long enough to take off his shirt and help Bosco remove his as well.

“At least he’s doing something positive and legal,” Bosco smiled as he pulled off Jimmy's pants.

“Less talk, more lube,” Jimmy said, and he grabbed the bottle from the stand next to the couch. He pushed Bosco onto his back and all but ripped off his pants and boxers then ran his tongue down the length of Bosco's cock. Bosco was half-hard already and Jimmy’s tongue made him jerk and hiss. Jimmy felt Bosco’s hands on his head, in his hair.

Jimmy kissed and licked his way up Bosco’s abs. He stopped at Bosco's belly button, popped open the bottle of lube and poured it over Bosco's dick. He slowly rubbed Bosco’s cock as he continued to lick and kiss his way up Bosco’s chest, stopping at each nipple before making his way to his neck causing Bosco to harden even more. Bosco pulled Jimmy's head up and kissed him, explored his mouth and sucked on his lips, tasting the pizza on his tongue. “Ready?”

Jimmy nodded, and Bosco grabbed his hands and held them above Jimmy's head with one hand. He slowly ran his fingers over Jimmy’s ass before pressing one in, smiling at Jimmy’s groan. Bosco slide it back and forth before adding a second digit as he bent forward and started nipping at Jimmy's nipples. Once Jimmy was ready Bosco pulled out his hand and used it to pull Jimmy into a hard kiss as he entered him with his hard cock. Jimmy moaned into Bosco’s mouth and wrapped his legs around Bosco's back to pull Bosco further into him.

Bosco groaned as he pulled out and then thrust back in, and he grinned as Jimmy arched his back.

***

Bosco woke to the sound of the shower being turned off. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was after two; he had to be a work in less than an hour.

Bosco pushed the sheets back and got up to search for clean clothes. He'd managed to find some sweatpants half hidden under the bed when Jimmy emerged from the bathroom. “Shower’s free.”

Bosco just watched Jimmy for a moment as the other man dressed, and then walked to the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway. “There's another game tonight. You watching it?”

“Can’t, its Joey’s play. Tomorrow?”

Bosco grinned. “Be on time or I’m starting without you.”


End file.
